Episode 1268
We're hearing from more folks that AT&T is giving our free microcells to make up for its lousy service. Oh, and so is Verizon. Plus: Apple's Toyota moment, Windows XP gets a reprieve until 2020, and the undead crash their car. Stories Covered PR Experts: iPhone 4 Hardware Recall Is "Inevitable" http://www.cultofmac.com/pr-experts-iphone-4-hardware-recall-is-inevitable/50565 Apple delete mentions of CR from forums http://www.engadget.com/2010/07/12/apple-deleting-mentions-of-consumer-reports-iphone-4-piece-on-f/ Man claims to own 84 percent of Facebook http://news.cnet.com/8301-1023_3-20010349-93.html Canadian suit says FB violated privacy and consumer protection laws, demands a cut of Facebook’s ill-gotten revenues. http://valleywag.gawker.com/5585078/canadians-declare-war-on-facebook Microsoft says 74 percent of work PCs still use Windows XP, extends downgrade rights until 2020 http://www.engadget.com/2010/07/12/microsoft-says-74-percent-of-work-pcs-still-use-windows-xp-exte/ Blackberry Tablet confirmed, will support Flash http://www.betanews.com/article/Blackberry-Tablet-confirmed-will-support-Flash/1273874097 Windows Phone Live to offer remote wipe, location, and sync for your Windows Phone 7 device http://www.engadget.com/2010/07/13/windows-phone-live-to-offer-remote-wipe-location-and-sync-for/ End of gay teen Web site sparks privacy concerns http://news.cnet.com/8301-31921_3-20010331-281.html ESRB accidentally releases email addresses of Real ID complainants http://www.joystiq.com/2010/07/12/esrb-accidentally-releases-email-addresses-of-real-id-complainan/ Microsoft Launches Outlook Facebook Integration http://mashable.com/2010/07/13/outlook-facebook/ Meet Taranis, The Semi-Autonomous Stealth Unmanned Aircraft http://jalopnik.com/5585075/the-worlds-first-autonomous-stealth-unmanned-aircraft “Zombies” crash on I-84 near Lloyd exit http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/38178388/ns/local_news-portland_or?Gt1=43001 Today's featured Buzz Out Loud remix(es) at the end of the show: Ted Isham! http://podcast-files.cnet.com/podcast/BOLremix_TedIsham.mp3 Voicemail Michelle’s Microcell Emails Hey BOL’ers! I had problems with call quality within my house, and Verizon sent me a Network Extender for free! Better than that, there’s no registering required, the first five phones to make a call within range of the device get to be on the extended network. Once one phone hangs up, another slot is opened up. The only requirement is that it be a Verizon phone, but I don’t have to register it, I just make a call and I hear a little chime and it works perfectly. For free. Really ATT? Really? LOVE THE SHOW Jacob ---- hey I just listened to your podcast from yesterday (mon, July 12) and heard you talking about Androids app inventor. An app like that has already been made for WebOS… ARES.. Both Apps are very similar however Android app inventor takes a couple extra steps then Ares does. Check that out sometime. Also Palm isn’t charging anymore to enter the developer program (used to be 99.00 but could be wrong) and it’s free to submit apps now to the app catalog (used to be 50.00 per app). Also right now until close to the end of the month Palms having an app sale which almost all apps are half off to consumers but the developers are still getting paid full price for their apps. Palm is paying the difference to developers. I’ve seen Ares and it’s got a nice UI. I’m thinking of trying my hand in app development for WebOS because of the Ares and with fees being waived right now it’s a great time to jump in. '-Josh Nesius-' ---- Did Molly ever have a torrid affair with a Mac? Did it break her heart into a jillion tiny slivers? I’m a latecomer to Buzz and can imagine no other explanation for her 8.9 Richter scale iPhone rant today. Hatred that strong must have love at its base. Luvdashow, Arthur P. Johnson ---- Hey MoRaJos, I love the new Remix segment you’ve been doing, hope you keep it up for awhile.(Hear that chatroom?:) Anyway, I’ve been thinking for awhile that it would be cool to put all the remixes in one spot for easy viewing and listening. (take a little of Jason’s workload too:) Soooo, may I present: BOL: The Remixes. My first BOL wiki page! Hope you all like it, link below. http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com/wiki/BOL:_The_Remixes ( If link doesn’t work just check the wiki, it’s under ‘all topics’ under ‘B’) If I may also have permission, I would like to bundle all these into an MP3 set available for free download on somewhere like bandcamp:) Still lovin the show, JoshuaCaleb After The Credits